Brotherhood of the Panda
by Dairaion8088
Summary: Genma's done it again! Ranma's involved again! A new face has appeared! And Ukyo is falling for it!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's work.  
  
Episode I: The Narcoleptic Warrior!  
  
Its summer time in Nerima! Schools out! And all is well...for the next five minutes anyway. "Shampoo! PLEASE go to the beach with me. I'm on me knees!" "What Mousse you stupid!? You knows we can't no get wet!" "Please..." Mousse pleaded. Shampoo was already riding down street while Mousse was still begging for a romp in the sand. "I wonder why he still begging? Shampoo no even there." She looked back. Not looking where she was going ran over some stranger's foot by accident. At first it didn't seem to even register to the guy. That was until Mousse stepped on the same foot while pursing Shampoo. "Shampoo! Please wait, Shampoo! Shamp-!" Mousse felt something snag his long hair and caused him to jerk off his feet and land hard on his back. "Hey that was my foot almost smashed back their. "You look familiar..." Mousse mumbled, "Anyway, Hands of buddy! I'm in a hurry!" Mousse demanded. "Sure, as soon as you apologues for my foot." "I said, back-off!" Mousse forced himself free with one of his trusty hidden weapons from his coat.  
  
"I demand an apologue!"  
  
"I don't have time for this! Leave me alone or I'll make you!  
  
"You and what army... four-eyes?"  
  
Just down the street from all this was Ranma walking along side Akane. Normally they might have been fighting about something. But the day was two hot for any of that nonsense today. "Damn its hot today! What is it, like 90!?" "Ranma would please give it a rest. I know its hot, and you keep reminding me isn't helping." "I know, I know! I'm just real piss that it's so hot, and I can't dump a bucket of cold water over myself without you- know-what happening."  
  
'Like you're not going do that anyway when we get home.' Just then, a white and black blur fell from the sky and crashed a few feet in front of them. "Mousse?!" Akane rushed over to the nearsighted warrior.  
  
After about ten minutes of checking for brain damage (he landed head first 'as usual') Ranma decided to ask the simplest question he could ask Mousse... "So... whooped you this time, huh?"  
  
"You jerk Saotome! What kind of question is that!?"  
  
"Hmmm... judging by these bruises... Ryoga."  
  
'He not paying attention to me... again!' "For your information Saotome! No!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Was it Shampoo?"  
  
"What?! Do you think Shampoo would do this to 'me'?!"  
  
"... Yes." They 'all' said in sync. "Well even so, it wasn't her." "Then who the suspense is kill me!" Ranma started to shake him. "Well... I couldn't see his face, but he was tall like Kuno, hits harder than Ryoga, and he yawned a lot!"  
  
"...Yawned???"  
  
Meanwhile at Ukyo's restaurant, while she was taking out the trash she came across what seemed like a sleeping... "BUM! Hey wake up you damn bum! Go find someone else's trashcan to you as a pillow!" The person did not move. Not even roll or twitch. "Hey are you in there!?" Snores were all she received. Not wasting anymore of her time she decided to go back into her restaurant... and come right back out, with her big-ass spatula!  
  
"Don't go saying I didn't warn you!" She rose up her weapon and brought it down on... the sidewalk?? 'What the hell?' Ukyo thought, 'He rolled over! Lucky son-of-a-bitch.' She tried to hit him again. He rolled over again. But after that roll, he rolled again, this time onto her spatula!  
  
"Hey get off of that, you jack-ass!"  
  
About an hour later, the strange person that was sleeping out side awoke in a whole new environment. He looked around a bit; he saw chairs, tables, and a big cooking grill. Ok. So he figured out that he was now in a restaurant now. Even so, he had to ask that one question everyone ask when the wake up to a new surrounding, "Where am I?"  
  
"You where blocking my trashcan so I carried you in here." Said Ukyo as she finished wiping down her grill. "Oh... my bad."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I did. Just don't do it again." "Ok. And thanks for not calling the cops on."  
  
"So... you're a traveler?" Ukyo crossed her arms. "Huh? Uh-yeah. I'm from the Ryu Kyu Islands."  
  
"Ha! I knew you weren't from around here."  
  
"Ok... at any case I better get out of your hair, Ms...?"  
  
"Ukyo. My name is Kuonji Ukyo. And may I ask for your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Saotme Maranmaru."  
  
Thanks for reading! RR please! 


End file.
